Draw Your Swords
by BookyJuliet
Summary: "What are you doing?" He asked lazily his eyes heavily closed. "I'm making a friendship braid that way when you…later. When I miss you, I'll have this with me. That way I won't forget." Sess/Kag Rater T to be save for later chapters.
1. Shoot Me To The Ground

**Draw Your Swords**

By: BookyJuliet 

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything. I wish I owned things but I don't. Sadly, and the only part of this I do claim, is the plot. I am making no money off this; I am simply a fan, doing a labor of love as most of us do. Happy reading!_

/Chapter One: Shoot me to the Ground/

Kagome smiled at her family as she waved a final good-bye and walked to the well house. The straps of her backpack dug into her shoulders painfully as she re-adjusted to the weight. Inuyasha had been nice enough to give her three days away. Just three, like she was gone all the time. Not that she cared. It was fine with her. What did it matter to her if Inuyasha wanted to dictate her every move?

_Men, I swear__. _Huffing at her ownher own thoughts, she entered the dry well house, the scent of dust and age hung heavily, it was familiar. Like coming home after a long vacation, and it was true in a way. Even her Japanese was getting rusty. She was using old endings, things that no longer made sense in her era. It was confusing to her family.

But she never really felt that she belonged with them anyway. Not since she'd started going back and forth. She was a child of time, not bound by the restrictions. The descendant of a powerful line of holy people; the reincarnation of Kikyo, the Miko, and now she was the protector of the Shikon jewel. No. Life was never meant to be easy for her. And she realized, maybe with a smirk of pride that fate had chosen her for the task, because no one else could handle it.

Carefully parching on the lip of the well she looked down, feeling the pull of the sacred jewel as it sensed its home and original time, the energy radiating from it shot through her body, her fingertips tingled from the sensation.

With a final breath she pushed off the edge of the well and closed her eyes, allowing the powers of the jewel and of time, to carry her to the other side. Inuyasha would be happy she'd brought more Ramen. Kagome could already hear ShippoShippou's giggles of excitement as he sensed her return. A soft smile graced her features as she finally felt the power ebb, and fade, before she opened her warm brown eyes and rebalanced her backpack as she grinned up at the visible light. "I'm home." She smiled warmly as she grabbed a vine and used it to pull herself up.

She could already smell the smoke of the fires at KadeKaede's village, these scents where familiar to her now. She was home. That's what it felt like anyway. And who was she to argue with home? Resting for a moment by the God tree she gave the bark a gentle stroke of affection, thanking it again for her life and friends before she wandered her way to the village smelling the wild spring flowers on the way.

She smiled rememberingremembered a conversation with her soul-sister Sango days before as she went. _'You know Kagome, I think it makes the Kami's really mad when people don't take time to stop and smell the flowers. Or to just admire them, they are so pretty; that can't be an accident." _Kagome smiled softly plucking a blossom from its place and gently pushed it into her hair.

Maybe Sango would collect flowers with her later. The village women loved wild flowers. It'd be a nice gift. She had been so distracted; maybe if she'd looked forward the sight before herin front of her wouldn't be so shocking. But lost in her world as she was it wasn't until a hand shot out from the underbrush and gripped her ankle that she looked around, shrieking in panic.

She pulled her ankle away from the bloodied, clawed hand and took a few steps back cautiously, her eyes never leaving that clawed hand.

"Ka..gome…"

That was a voice she knew. That was a voice she knew all too well, and her heart dropped as her pack slipped from her shoulders, it made an angry thud as it hit the ground and she dropped to her knee's pushing the brush aside, looking for the face she knew she would find. Praying she was wrong. _Please, Inuyasha. Please._

But the silver hair was a giveaway and his battered face turned towards her slowly with a sad sort of dramatic smile. With a panicked breath she gripped his shoulders as gently as she could, and pull him out from the bushes, trying to ignore the grunts and moans of complaint that he made.

"Inuyasha…" Her fingers trailed over his abused and blood splattered face gently and she winced, her stomach quivering. _There is so much blood_ her mind screamed. "What happened?"

Inuyasha's bitter laugh made her blood run cold, and she watched as his eyes fluttered open, the hatred shining in their depths causing her to inch back. He wasn't so much himself anymore, as he was the demon of his blood sake. And she was scared of that ancient blood. Was scared of his primal side, but if it was showing he was far worse off then she'd originally guessed.

"Naraku ambushed us this morning, KadeKaede left last night to travel to a village east of here…I should have smelled him. Damn it!" his curse gave way to a wet cough and Kagome's concern rose. How long did he have left untreated? Could she even save him? She wasn't _trained _to take care of injuries this severe. Her own self doubt ate her alive in those few seconds.

"Everyone's dead, Kagome" she heard his soft grief stricken voice, her heat sinking. Her eyes began to sting as she desperately looked around praying it wasn't true. But she saw no movement, heard no sound. It was a graveyard here now. And her friends would rest in this place forever. Choking back a sob she grabbed her back pack and forced herself to remain calm. On the inside, she was breaking.

Grabbing Inuyasha's arm she hefted him to his feet and pulled him up. He was so heavy…but she forced it away, tucked the physical pain away with the mental pain and dragged him away from the village. Onigomo's cave wasn't far and she thought maybe it would be a safe place. At least for a while, until she could bandage Inuyasha's wounds, it had to be.

Stepping inside she gently rested him next to the ancient fire pit and walked to the door, grabbing a protection sutra from her bag chanting softly as she placed it at the entrance to ward off evil. To keep the demons out there, where they belonged while she worked; _please work._

She pulled out her medical supplies and sat next to him, her legs folded under her, the rock of the caves floor digging into her knee's painfully as she untied the red haori, pulling it open. Her heart sank further at the sight of his chest and abdomen. _He's going to die Kagome,Kagome; you can't save him this time__._ She shook her head holding the tears in as Inuyasha watched her.

"I just need to bandage these, okay?"

Busily she cleaned the wounds, but the blood, it clung to her, to him to their clothes to the cotton pads to everything. And as she washed a spot clear, more blood would ooze out and take its place. She was all but defeated and she hadn't even started. With a look of determination she grabbed a large gauze pad and positioned it over a wound getting the adhesive ready.

He sighed heavily and pushed her hands away smiling sadly. "I'm going to die, Kagome."

And he was right. She knew he was right. And her throat seemed to close up as her vision blurred with unspent tears. "No, you'll be okay I just…let me bandage this you'll be okay." The broken desperation in her voice had him tearing up as well. "You can't leave me to..I..you can't."

She sobbed silently bloodied hands in her lap, the gauze sticking to her fingers. "You…you're all I have left." Her voice caught as she tried to get out what she wanted so desperately to say, but the look on his face stopped her cold.

"Kagome, I'll never really leave you…" and the '_but_' hang heavily in the air. The only truth was that he was in fact going to die. And she would be a feudal orphan. How would she finish her task without him? Without him and Miroku, and Songo? Without ShippoShippou and Kirara? No. She couldn't do it without him…

"But I…I love you" she choked out pathetically her hand grouping for his,his; clinging to it tightly once his cold flesh met hers.

Kagome looked down at the boy she loved. Seeing only the man she'd come to admire before her. Maybe it wasn't true love. Maybe it wasn't the home-run kind she saw in movies. But he was her first love. And the thought of losing him was unbearable. And suddenly she understood what Meyoga was always mumbling about to Inuyasha. _Do you have something to protect,? To fight for? _She did. And all but one of them was dead.

"Kagome, you know I-" his head shot up and he growled low in his throat.

"Naraku…"

Kagome looked at him shaking her head. Naraku…not now, not after everything that'd already happened; but Inuyasha's piercing gaze was enough to have her rocking back on her heels to regain her footing. She looked at her long-time companion and smiled weakly, he was pale, looked tired. And she wanted so bad to make him feel better;. tTo let him rest. But there was no time for that now, there was just no time. She couldn't even stop to let him think let alone rest. She really wanted to give up, to sit down and cry.

To pretend she didn't care about anything. Let Naraku kill her, what did it matter? Everything she had here was dead or dying. But she hoisted the heavy canvas backpack on to her shoulders and leaned down gently helping him to his feet. "How far off?" she asked softly walking to the entrance of the cave, pulling her sutra from the stone. "Not far."

His voice sounded pained, was heavy and strained. Frowning she walked to him and slung his arm over her shoulder, slowly pushing him to move forward. The speed they were going, Naraku would meet them any moment. But Kagome couldn't bring herself to worry about the half-demon. "You know when I first met you, you were a real jerk" she teased softly, smiling at his strained laugh. "You were a real annoyance" he replied hissing as he took a step that forced him to stretch too far. Kagome couldn't help but to wince.

"You weren't so easy to get along with yourself. Letting me almost die all the time wasn't good for our friendship." Where they just friends? Yes. They were anymore. Maybe at first…there was a chance for more. But Kagome was young she shone brightly, a new star. Inuyasha's star was a bit weaker, strained by time and heartache.

The only person for him was Kikyo, and she was no longer living. And though Kagome shared her soul, she wasn't Kikyo, n. Not at all.

Sighing heavily under his weight Kagome almost missed his reply. "But you didn't die. I always saved you." That was true. He did. And now when he needed her most she was letting him down. Every step brought him closer to death. The unshed tears stung at her eyes. "I saved you a few times to you know!" Sshe smiled, it was resigned. And pain. It was loss and heartbreak all wrapped in one. How could she ever be so selfish as to let him down now when he needed her so much? But it wasn't her choice.

And he was so tired…"Kagome, set me down against the tree…" She paused in her stride and slowly nodded, helping him situate himself at the base of the God Tree. His tree, she reached up and slowly ran her finger of the scar from Kikyou's arrow. This was where it all started. It seemed fitting that it would all end here as well.

She turned, and tucked her skirt as she sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. _You need to run_ her mind screamed. But she couldn't leave him. Not now, not like this. The sun shone brightly, causing his hair to shine and she smiled softly reaching between them. Grabbing a lock of his hair she pulled it towards herself gently and wove it with a strand of her own. Midnight contrasting perfectly against silver as she braided the strands and knotted the ends.

"What are you doing?" He asked lazily his eyes heavily closed. "I'm making a friendship braid that way when you…later. When I miss you, I'll have this with me.

That way I won't forget." Her voice was chocked as she grabbed an arrow and used the head to carefully cut through both of their hairs, leaving her with a perfectly braided lock of both of their hairs. He chuckled softly and opened one pained golden eye to look at her. "Don't I get one?" Smiling softly she nodded and grabbed another lock, repeating the process.

"Here, now you can have me with you too." She tucked the braid inside his haori and smoothed the cloth down. Inuyasha's ears seemed to perk for a moment and he reached down grabbing her hand. "Kagome, Naraku is close, and you need to go." She held on to his hand tightly shaking her head. "I can't…I can't leave you." Her voice broke and she fought so hard to keep it steady.

"Sesshomaru isn't far from here," he pointed into the trees, "run that way, you'll find him. He'll smell my blood,blood; it will perk his interest I'm sure." Slowly bending his head he raised her arm and as gently as he could bit her forearm, growling lightly at the taste of her blood in his mouth. The mark if nothing else would save her life. And she didn't even know it. Letting her hand drop he smiled weakly and pointed again. "Get out of here." Kagome nodded dumbly and stood bending to press her lips to his one last time, her heart breaking at the contact.

"I'll see you soon" she smiled and turned running into the forest the way he'd directed. Her vision blurred, and her cheeks where wet, but she didn't care. Her body was on auto pilot. She kept moving because he'd told her too. Kept her eyes open for a flash of white haori and red flowers because, he'd told her to. It wasn't long until she pushed through the brush, her legs like rubber, her breathing erratic as she tried to run and sob that she found the elder of the brothers. Walking slowly towards her, his gaze like ice as his eyes the locked on her form, she stepped in front of him, lock of braided hair in her hand and looked up. "Inuyasha…." She tried to swallow her tears and found that she couldn't she was choking on her grief.

She looked up at the regale figure before her, and the tears continued to fallow. "He's by the tree…he's dying…" She reached towards him, and he caught her arm glancing icily at the mark there before nodding his head. Lifting her with his arm he walked back the way she came, carrying her and her pack effortlessly as she cried into his shoulder. He found his brother only after the female had cried herself into exhaustion.

She'd be sick when she awoke, and would probably cry more. He hated to see a female cry. Finding his brother already gone he allowed his stoic mask to fall, his molten gold eyes expressed his grief at the loss of his last living direct blood kin. Bending he closed the flat gold eyes that stared at him and mumbled softly. "Alright little brother, this Sesshomaru will take care of it for you,. rest peacefully with our father and kin."

Shifting the girl in his arms he called for Ah-Un. He rested the small broken woman on the dragons back and lifted his brother from the ground nodding to the dragon. "Let us return." And they both took to the sky, flying to the Western Lands.

XxXxXxX

Kagome awoke in an unfamiliar place; her head throbbed at the light shining on her face. Rolling onto her side she closed her eyes again trying to think of where she was, how had she gotten here? She didn't remember. Feeling something in her hand she looked down and saw the braid of black and silver, eyes welling with tears again as realization struck, and she closed them tightly trying to fight reality. She just wanted to sleep.

Sleep forever until her lifetime was passed and she could rest forever in peaceful darkness. Death was easy. She heard the soft rustle of silk that indicated movement and open her sore eyes to find the person responsible. Sitting beside her silently was Sesshomaru. Sighing heavily she allowed her tired eyes to fall closed again.

"Miko, today, you will rest. Tomorrow is the burial." He stood near silently and left her room, the sound of her door being slid closed met her ears. And then silence. Kagome decided she liked silence, and allowed her exhausted mind and body to slip back into a peaceful slumber. She would worry about Inuyasha tomorrow. Today, she just wanted to sleep.

Falling into darkness, she saw the smiles of her friends, heard the laughter of adopted family, felt the arms around her. And she was happy.


	2. Specter in the Fog

**Title: **Draw Your Swords  
><strong>Author: <strong>BookyJuliet  
>Chapter<strong>: <strong>Chapter 2 – Specter in the Fog  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst, Fluff, Drama, Romance, Action, Adventure.  
><strong>AUCU: **Canon Universe  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>- You may cry. Just a warning. Character death. Possible harsh language.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,902  
><strong>AN: **Chapter two of Draw Your Swords. Sorry this took forever, I had a screaming case of writers block.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kagome slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the regal figure sitting next to her as the spring breeze lifted her hair, whipping it around her face lazily in the moonlight. "Yes...?" He was standing the same spring wind teasing his much longer locks as he looked off somewhere in the distance.

**Specter in the Fog**

"_Death does not wait to see if things are done or not done" ~ Kularnava_

Her eyes watched the delicate lines of her body being brought to life with every pull of fabric and delicate fold of tradition. The kimono was white, the color of mourning. The color of loss. In her own time, the color had been replaced by black, a show of westernization that was brought about by the second world war. The sleeves of the soft silk were lined by small dark gray crescents, the crest of the Western Lord and his clan, and around her ankles the pattern repeated on the hem of the fabric, encircling her in the crest. Cradling her in ancient traditions.

The mark on her arm was hidden, the two small punctures, angry against the soft cream of her skin reminded Kagome of silver hair dancing on a summer breeze, of golden eyes that stared her down with an intense curiosity and concern; and of a red haori made from the hair of the fire rat to withstand open flames. His clothes where cleaned and folded in her boudoir. The youkai assisting her in the process of dressing had explained it to her as she brushed out the human females hair, leaving it a soft curtain of onyx waves against the kimono that covered her body.

"He marked you as his, my Lady. The marks on your forearm is the youkai way of making sure their mates or people under their care were protected should they die in battle. It passes the obligation to their next of kin. Wives of dead soldiers are cared for by their husbands family. Their obligations pass, from one set of hands to another. In your case, lady Miko, I assume it was master Inuyasha's way of assuring your quest was completed. He passed his role onto Lord Sesshomaru."

She had absorbed the information in silence, the shock was keeping her numb, the connection of death and Inuyasha meeting a road-block in her mind as she tried to fight the reality of the situation. In her hand, the soft braid of hair was being worried between long tapered fingers. Black and white twisted in harmony, the last comfort to a dying man and the woman he'd left behind.

She swallowed, the guilt weighing heavy on her shoulders, suffocation as she watched the black Obi as it was cinched around her waist and tied into an intricate knot. Even in his last moments, with blood loss chilling him to the bone, with the reality of his own death smacking him in the face. Even with the knowledge that he wasn't long destined to remain in her world, he had made sure she was taken care of. That there was still someone to save her life from Naraku as she attempted to complete her quest of the Shikon Jewel. He had pushed his own mortality aside to give her a parting gift.

On her futon was Tetsusaiga , pulsing in sorrow, weeping for it's master. Every pulse squeezing her heart, making it hard to breath as her jaw clenched tighter. Moving from the mirror, she crossed to room to collect it into her arms, the cold smooth wood of the sheath reacting to her touch as she hugged the sword to her chest, her forehead resting against the hilt. _I know, _she cooed softly in her mind. _I miss him too._

The snap of the shoji screen opening was her cue to open her eyes, her cheeks wet with tears she didn't remember crying as her devastated eyes met liquid gold. He nodded a dismissal to the woman who'd been assisting her and she left without a word, silent disappearing somewhere within the fortress that Sesshomaru called home.

"It is time." His voice was strong, unwavering. But the few short words held more anguish in their depths than Kagome had ever imagined possible coming from the youkai before her.

"Okay." She resisted the urge to pull out his haori, to wrap herself up in the cloth that she hoped retained his scent and crawl back into her bed, to close her eyes and cry herself back into a restless slumber. Instead, with a strength she thought she would never posses she lovingly picked up the prayer beads that had once adorned his neck, grabbed the braid of hair that would follow him into the afterlife and allowed the deamon to lead her from the room in silence.

The ceremony had gone as well as any other, the traditions unique to the western lands were exotic and beautiful in her eyes. A service truly worthy of her friend, and comrade. The funeral pyre was stacked high and caught fire quickly as the order was given to set it ablaze, sending the youngest son of the West to the spirit world to join his family.

"You are not ashamed or mourning in front of so many?"

Her eyes shifted to look at her stoic and silent companion, he was bathed in the shades of fire, his hair alive with the bright oranges, reds and yellows that reminded her of autumn. His eyes danced in the firelight, never once looking in her direction.

"Why should I be ashamed to cry?" Her voice was soft and tired, her head turning back to the fire, watching the colors dance, the smoke rising towards the darkening sky was almost comforting to watch as it curled and twisted in the air. "If I didn't cry, I'd drown in my own grief."

For a long time, they sat in silence. Rin was removed by a servant to be taken to bed. Jaken stayed with the young girl, whispering words of comfort that she found strange coming from the demon toad. But her attention remained on the fire, on her lost family. _You wanted this, right Inuyasha? For me to be here. _Her thoughts remained unanswered as Kagome lost herself in the smoke that swirled ever upward. _You want me to complete our quest. To finish collecting the jewel shards with Sesshomaru. _A small, bittersweet smile captured her lips as the fire crackled merrily, the sound not unlike the camp fires she was so used to hearing as she drifted to sleep under the stars with her friends around her and his eyes watching her from above.

_I'll finish what we started. I promise you...all of you. I'll finish our adventure. I'll send Naraku to hell, just like we always promised we would. I'll wish away the jewel. No one else will suffer because of it, so please. I'll be alright. _

Dipping her head, her hands met her fingers weaving together and interlocking as she rested her forehead against them saying a silent prayer as she was taught to do so many times before, remembering the scent of ceremonial incense that made her head spin, the smoke that made the room hazy and seem more unreal, like a dream. The warm floorboards under her knees, the red hakama of a priestess covering her skin. She remembered the sound of her grandfathers voice as he chanted the prayers to send loved ones to the spirit world, to allow them to rest in peace and happiness. And of course, the prayer that asked them to watch after the generations that would come after them.

_'Papa?' brown eyes looked up at her father, her fingers lightly tugging at his shirt. She was still so small as she sat next to him, her hair up in pigtails as she whispered softly so as not to disturb her grandfather. 'Yes, Kagome?' a matching chocolate gaze met her own, an unyielding gentleness and patience showing in their depths as he calmly answered all of her questions throughout the ceremony. _

_'Papa, why do we pray to our ancestors to watch over us? Mama always says that when our loved ones die they stay with us forever. If they are already here, why do we have to pray?" Her head tilted in curiosity as she watched the warm smile on his face and the light shake of his head. 'Kago-chan, when Mama asks you to help with the dishes, you always agree. Even if she never asked you would probably do it anyway though, right?' Her head nodded lightly as she listened soaking up every word that fell from his lips. 'It is kind to ask you to do these things. Even though you know you should do them, even though you would do the anyway. It feels good to be asked, to be given choices. Our ancestors watch over us, not because they have to, but because they want to. But don't you think they feel good about it when we ask them for their help and protection?' _

As a little girl, that conversation had changed much of what she believed was true. It left an impact that still dictated how she conducted her day-to-day life. She never asked to be saved, but she was, an in return she gave her thanks. It made her feel good to give back. And she loved the looks on the faces of those she loved when she did things to please them. Head still bowed she drew up an image in her mind of her second family.

Sango and Miroku standing side by side waving and smiling at her like they always had, Shippou and Kirara chasing each other about, smiling and laughing oblivious to the world, and finally Inuyasha standing just far enough away to leave room for her. His eyes dancing with the glowing embers of fire light as he flashed her a soft smile, and there just to his left was her father. His warm brown eyes a mirror of her own, his shoulders squared, and a loving smile on his lips as he nodded at her.

_Please, watch after me. Guide me on the right path. _She took a slow, deep breath as she tried to find the right words in her own mind. _Be my eyes...help me not be so reckless. We know I'm not a fighter, but I promise to try to get better. Please, keep me safe so I can finish our mission. I'll need all the help I can get._

"Miko." Kagome slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the regal figure sitting next to her as the spring breeze lifted her hair, whipping it around her face lazily in the moonlight. "Yes...?" He was standing the same spring wind teasing his much longer locks as he looked off somewhere in the distance. "Come, we are needed in the garden." _The garden? _Slowly rising, she bowed to fire glancing up with a light smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha. See you soon," she breathed before she turned on her heel to follow Sesshomaru somewhere inside the fortress.


	3. Take It All Away

**Title: **Draw Your Swords  
><strong>Author: <strong>BookyJuliet  
><strong>Chapter<strong>: 3 – Take It All Away  
><strong>Genre: <strong>General  
><strong>AUCU: **AU  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+ to be safe  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Character death is mentioned, and dealt with. Have some tissues, if your like me, you'll cry...a lot.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,093  
><strong>AN: **Happy readings! Reviews are always loved. No really. I cried while writing this chapter. Like a lot. T.T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>_"Sleep now little Miko. In a few days we will resume your destiny." _

**Draw Your Swords**

_Chapter 3: Take It All Away_

Kagome couldn't stop her eyes from jumping around, taking in the sights the garden had to offer in slight unease. It was eery with a heavy silence that cradled her body as soon as she entered, feeling a heavy weight settle on her shoulders at the same time. She stayed close to Sesshomaru, his aura feeling heavy as it pressed against her own. The demonic and pure meeting and fraying at the edges. Two powers never meant to meet, somehow working in tandem.

"What is this place?" Her voice carried heavy through the air, too loud in the sacred and timeless place. She studied the figure of the statue closest to her, taking in his face. There was something familiar about the curve of the nose, the set of the eyes.

"This is the garden of ancestors. When a member of the royal family passes, their likeness is carved from moonstone and filled with their essence before it is placed here to guide following generations." His footsteps were soundless as he led her down the path. Closing her eyes she exhaled slowly, opening her senses as she moved blindly along, feeling the souls of the past kings react to her. The pleasant tickle as a few reached out to her, laying a comforting hand on her wounded soul. Here, she was not inferior. She was not human, or Miko, lowly. Here she was..._pack. _She was family in mourning.

When she opened her eyes again, the landed on the flawlessly carved face of her lost friend. Feeling like she'd been sucked-punched she struggled to breath, as she looked upon Inuyasha's face. Immortalized in stone. Placed in the garden to guide the future. Forcing her lungs to inhale, Kagome slowly stepped forward, her fingers lightly tracing the cool lines of his face.

"Do you have the prayer beads, Miko?" His voice was thunder in her ears, rumbling and deep as it rocked the silence. Slowly she nodded her head in response, removing them from her neck before she offered them to him, her open palm stretched in offering to the moon. "No, Miko. You should be the one. Each figure in this garden holds an artifact that belonged to that person in life. It is traditionally bestowed upon their marker by that members mate or surviving family, however I feel in this case, you are the most appropriate choice."

She listened to his voice, to the rumbling thunder as she stared into the eyes of her lost first love. Kagome ached to see the swirling honey of his eyes staring back at her.

"You hold the strongest memories of who he was at essence, and as such, you must be the one to go through the ceremony asking a piece of his essence to reside in this place." He remained silent behind her for a long while as she tried to gather her strength and courage.

"What do I need to do?"

Taking her shoulders, he turned her body to face a silent pond in the middle of the garden. Every path led to the still pool of water, protected by a weeping willow that's branches dipped into silent depths. "With the prayer beads, you will enter the water and continue until you are in the center, it is not that deep, so you should hold no worries of drowning." As he guided her closer to the water, he paused at its edge. "Once in the center, you will kneel until you are submerged, all the while thinking of my brother, pick a strong memory that shows who he truly was; and when the water speaks, request his essence."

Kagome looked at him over her shoulder, his stoic frame stare into the depths of the pond as if seeing something she didn't. Something alien and unreachable. "His essence will not be happy to see you, Miko. It will not want to leave the other side, you must convince it to stay. Only then will the water let you leave. Once you are free, you will walk the beads to his marker, and place them around his neck. If you fail to complete the ceremony Miko, a part of his soul will be trapped here, lost and wandering for all eternity, so do not fail."

Smiling weakly, she looked up at him, fingering the hem of her sleeve. Taking a deep breath, she reached inside her Kimono, pulling out lock of hair that was inside, safely pressed against her heart. "Hold this for me, please. I don't want it to get wet." He hesitated a long while before he took the hair from her fingers, placing it inside his haori.

Gently breaking the surface of the water, she waded her way in, the prayer beads tangled around her fingers as she tried to draw up a good memory of him to use, something that showed who he really was; and as she submerged herself inside the water, she was lost in the sound of rain...

XxXxXx

"_Kagome?" _

_The ravenette lifted her head with a smile as she placed the book she'd been reading in her lap. Outside the rain fell steadily, saturating the earth and giving much needed nourishment to the plants, animals and people of Japan. It was rare for them to be left alone, even for a while, but since their return to the village it seemed everyone had disappeared to enjoy a little peace and quite, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the hut. _

"_Yes, Inuyasha?" She smiled warmly, as he deposited his things by the door, coming in from the rain. Even in this weather, he insisted on doing patrols. The rain had soaked through his haori, and silver bangs clung to his forehead. _

"_Do we have any ramen?" _

_The look on his face surprised her. It wasn't the guarded expression he usually wore, the mask that protected him from the outside world. He was staring at her in a way he only did when he was being truly open with her. About his feelings. The last time she'd seen that look, she'd been sicker than she'd ever been, a high fever wreaking havoc on her body. If she'd been sick any longer, he swore he would have dragged her back to her time for a doctor. _

_But that night, he'd stayed with her. She could remember his voice as she floated in and out of fever dreams, begging her not to leave him. And that look, that vulnerable look on his face that exposed how kind he was, how much he cared for everyone. It was on his face then too. _

_Standing, Kagome nodded her head, a shy smile taking over her features as she moved to her bag, pulling out a couple packages of ramen, and a towel. "Here, dry off, I don''t want you to catch a cold." _

"_Thank you..." _

_She'd cooked the ramen in silence. Enjoying his presence as he dried by the fire. When it was done, she handed him a bowl before getting a little for herself. Sitting next to him, she ate quietly the sound of rain becoming the soundtrack of their afternoon. _

"_Kagome, do you think my mother would have been like this?" _

"_Huh?" Her chocolate eyes looked at him, confusion written across her face as she tried to understand what he was asking, the blush that stained his cheeks making her even more confused._

"_You know...like all of us. When I think about her, about how things could have been, I think of the fire. Of sitting around the fire and eating or talking, and I get this...and I think of all of us; and how we do it everyday. It gives me this peaceful feeling. And when I think of my mother and my father." _

_There was a long pause as she watched him, her heart aching for his losses, her food forgotten as she watched him speak. Watched his eyes dance with the flames of their little cooking fire. _

"_I never understood why a man like him would be with a human woman. Why he'd give it all up for her...for me. But when I think of that feeling I get, when I'm with you. It makes it easier to understand. I can see why he'd give it all up for the feeling of peace and something worth protecting. Even if it meant dying to save that feeling. It'd be worth it." _

_Kagome closed the space between them, her hand gently resting on his forearm as a sad smile played on her lips. "Yes, I think your mother was exactly like this." She lightly leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder as the fire crackled playfully. "I bet your father was like this too, in his own way. Returning from battle soaking wet from the rain and asking for a warm meal, for that sense that he was doing the right thing. I bet they sat just like this too." _

_She looked out the window, at the gray sky, and heavy clouds with a light smile. _

"_I bet they even argued like we do," she teased, getting ready to continue when the straw curtain covering the door was pulled back and Miroku entered, loudly exclaiming he was home. Before she could catch her bearings, Inuyasha had shoved her away, the vulnerable look on his face replaced with the usual mask, that made her smile. _

"_Keh, like anyone was waiting for you, idiot." _

"_Inuyasha..."_

XxXxXx

As the memory faded out she could feel the cool water lapping against her skin as a soft whispered in her head.

_Who have you come seeking my child?_

The voice reminded her of a trickling spring, or the rush of water as it rolled down a river.

_Inuyasha, I've come for Inuyasha. Please, send his essence to me, Water-sama. _

She waited silently for some answer to her request, some sign that she'd been heard. Panic started to bubble in her chest, when a soft presence that was all too familiar caressed against her aura.

"Kagome? Why are you here, Kagome?"

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around. Against her skin, the sun shone brightly, gone was the water of the pond. The weight of her grief seemed to be lifted playing in the back of her mind, but not settled on her shoulders. In her finger, the prayer beads where still tangled, and seated next to her leaning against the God tree, was Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru sent me," she answered quietly, looking up at the bright blue sky, cradled so gently by the God tree, like she'd been so many times with him. "It's time for you to join the others, in the Garden of Ancestors. He said that you would fight me. That you wouldn't wan t to go. Seeing where you are now...I can see why you'd rather stay, Inuyasha." Lightly leaned her head against his shoulder she looked at the clearing, it had exploded into full bloom. All around them the wildflowers bloomed.

"Kagome..."

She could feel his hesitance. Could tell he was getting ready to protest.

"Not forever," she amended, inhaling his scent. Even with the weight of her grief displaced, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes and tracing their paths down her cheeks. "I couldn't ask that of you. You of all people deserve peace, Inuyasha. Just for a little while, just until I finish this quest. You passed your obligations to Sesshomaru, and I don't doubt that he can do it. But I don't know if I can do it..without you."

Turning her head, she looked at his face, finding it more painful than ever to see him, haloed in sunlight, his features at peace. "When Naraku is dead, and the jewel is whole, you can leave the marker, and return here fully. But on that day...please don't leave until I can say goodbye. My father told me, that even though you'll always be watching over me, even without me asking. It feels good to be asked. To be thanked for your protection."

Kagome felt her eyes flutter closed as his fingers brushed the tears from her cheeks, a look of sadness in his eyes. "I'm asking you to please send a little of you with me, when I return. Because I need your guidance, and protection. And I promise you every day I'll give my thanks. So please, just for a little while, come with me."

He remained silent, his honey eyes searching hers, as her face remained trapped between his hands. "I know that you miss me, Kagome. And I know that you're heart aches. Even in this place, free from worldly sorrows, you cry for me. And it's in thanks for the love you showed me while I was living, and the peace you provide to a half-demon that I'm agreeing to follow you, this is the best way I know to show my thanks to the person who cared for me so deeply."

She didn't have time to respond before he'd captured her lips, his entire body shining so brightly she was blinded, before everything went black, and she felt the cool water around her body once more, the soothing touch of the waters wisdom.

_Go, child. Return to your world now, and bestow upon the marker this last token of affections._

She resurfaced from the pond shivering and gasping for air, as she used her free hand to push the hair out of her face as she trudged, exhausted and freezing out of the water, the beads clenched tightly in her fist.

Sesshomaru stayed just out of her way, his face impassive as she shuffled past him, dripping water as she went, fighting her tired body until she was standing in front of the statue again, the likeness of his eyes watching her in amusement as she reached up, placing the beads around his neck, making sure they were secure, before she let her knees buckle, sliding to the ground as her teeth chattered against the cold.

_Thank you, _she breathed, her mind slowly going blank. _Thank you, Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru regarded the human woman in wonder. It was nearly impossible for a human to enter the water of sorrows and come out alive. But that'd she'd come out, with enough strength of will to complete her task, fighting the exhaustion of her body, and drain on her powers was even more incredible. For the first time in all his years, he found himself impressed by the human female who was passed out at the feet of his half-deamon brother.

"This Sesshomaru understands now, brother. Do not worry. I will accept your task."

Leaning down, he gently scooped her in his good arm, covering her with his Mokomoko. She seemed to accept his warmth, nuzzling against his chest. "Sleep now little Miko. In a few days we will resume your destiny."


End file.
